1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for securing interconnect plugs to computer boards. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus for securely retaining a telecommunication jack through a connector to an external computer connector card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers commonly include built-in slots for interconnecting with various printed circuit board attachments to enhance the computer's performance capabilities. Examples of various printed circuit board attachments include pagers, data modems, fax modems, hard drives, and network connectors. Currently there are several hundred different types of commercially available attachments for engagement with these computer slots. A popular computer board adaptor is the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card. PCMCIA cards are approximately three-inch-by-two inch, approximately three-ten millimeters thick, and are readily insertable within the cabinets of personal computers.
The internal circuitry within PCMCIA cards vary depending on the desired functions to be accomplished. Advantages of these cards include their interchangeability, their adaption for easy external mounting to and connection with a computer, their small size and weight, and the transportability of such cards. In many instances, their size compares to that of ordinary playing cards. Part of these card's interchangeability enhancement features are derived from the vast majority of the telecommunication cards utilizing an "RJ-11" style telephone jack for interconnecting to external peripherals. The "RJ-11 jack is recognized world wide and is most likely the most widely used jack for connecting telephone lines with walls and computers, and is a telecommunication industry standard plug design.
However, the prior art lacks a means for readily interconnecting and removing a "RJ-11", "RJ-14," "RJ-45," or any other modular telephone jack style to and from these PCMCIA cards, while also providing a satisfactory means for securing such modular telephone jack style in place while it is desired to be interconnected.
Also, with such cards, it is necessary to provide for shielding from radio interferences. Currently, such shielding is provided by encasing such circuits in metal casings. Consequently, theses casings are relatively expensive and heavy in weight.